2019 Hypothetical Pacific Typhoon Season
The 2019 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon Season is an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the Northwestern Pacific Ocean. The season runs throughout 2018, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and December. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorolgcal Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Join Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. The Ken’s Meteorological Center (KenMC) is also responsible for tropical cyclones within the Northwestern Pacific Ocean aside from JMA . KenMC has naming list and uses if and only if the strength of tropical cyclone is a tropical strom (61 to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>= 118 kph) similarly with JMA . Both KenMC and JMA never designated any name on tropical depression strength. KenMC uses the 1-minute average wind speed like JTWC while PAGASA uses the 10-minute average wind speed like JMA . Note: This is a hypothetical pacific typhoon season only. This is not possible for 2019 pacific typhoon season. Number of casualties & severeness of damages are also not real and/or not possible. Please don't take it seriously. Track Legends Note: Only circle/dot of the track of a tropical cyclone is included in the duration/date of activity of tropical cyclone. Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in 2019 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/01/2019 till:12/31/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:05/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<28-38_mph_(45-61_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(62-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Typhoon_=_73-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Typhoon_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Typhoon_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.64,0.16) legend:Category_4_Typhoon_=_130-147_mph_(209-235_km/h) id:C4S value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Super_Typhoon_=_148-156_mph_(236 or 240-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Super_Typhoon_=_>=157_mph_(>=252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/18/2019 till:05/20/2019 color:TD text:"1W" from:05/23/2019 till:05/26/2019 color:TD text:"Amang" from:06/06/2019 till:06/14/2019 color:TS text:"Annie" from:06/15/2019 till:06/18/2019 color:TS text:"Bernie" from:06/23/2019 till:06/27/2019 color:TS text:"Rai" from:06/30/2019 till:07/11/2019 color:C4 text:"Carla" from:07/04/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:TD text:"6W" from:07/16/2019 till:07/23/2019 color:C1 text:"Darwinia" from:07/18/2019 till:07/26/2019 color:TS text:"Chaba" from:07/22/2019 till:07/29/2019 color:C2 text:"Eddy" from:07/25/2019 till:08/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Faston" from:07/26/2019 till:08/15/2019 color:C5 text:"Garnet" barset from:08/14/2019 till:08/18/2019 color:TS text:"Haima" from:08/12/2019 till:08/21/2019 color:C4S text:"Han" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:05/01/2019 till:05/31/2019 text:May from:06/01/2019 till:06/30/2019 text:June from:07/01/2019 till:07/31/2019 text:July from:08/01/2019 till:08/31/2019 text:August from:09/01/2019 till:09/30/2019 text:September from:10/01/2019 till:10/31/2019 text:October from:11/01/2019 till:11/30/2019 text:November from:12/01/2019 till:12/31/2019 text:December 'List of storms' 'Tropical Depression 1W' Remnants of TD 1W did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages. 'Tropical Depression Amang' TD Amang did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages. 'Tropical Storm Annie (Malou/Betty)' TS Annie never caused any flashfloods &/or landslides nor damages. 'Tropical Storm Bernie (Meranti)' TS Bernie caused moderate flashfloods but not major flashfloods & minor landslides and some damages. 'Tropical Storm Rai (Chedeng)' 'Typhoon Carla (Malakas/Dodong)' Typhoon Carla caused strong winds on Batanes Group of Islands, Southern Taiwan, southern parts of Northern Taiwan, and Southeastern China. t also caused heavy rains in Taiwan, parts of Northern Luzon, and Southeastern China. 'Tropical Depression 6W' TD 6W did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages. 'Typhoon Darwinia (Megi/Egay)' Typhoon Darwinia caused somewhat strong winds with damaging winds of 90-120 kph on western portion of mainland Japan and 90-135 with gusts of 165 kph on western Okinawa Islands. TY Darwinia was brought with light to moderate rains that could cause minor to somewhat moderate flash floods on mainland Japan. No casualty reported. 'Tropical Storm Chaba' 'Typhoon Eddy (Aere/Falcon)' Typhoon Eddy caused massive flash floods and landslides on Northern and North Central Luzon, Hainan Island, and Northern Vietnam. Wind speed also caused damages on Cagayan (including Babuyan Group of Islands), Apayao, Ilocos Norte, Hainan Island, and Northern Vietnam. There are some casualty on these areas above mentioned. 'Super Typhoon Faston (Songda/Goring)' Super Typhoon Faston caused damages on the smaller islands (part of Japan) just south of mainland Japan and generated high sea waves or tidal waves or storm surges across northern and eastern coasts of Luzon (except the eastern coast of Bicol Region), eastern coast of Taiwan, coasts of Okinawa and Ryukus Islands, southern coast of mainland Japan and coasts of Iwo To. 'Super Typhoon Garnet (Sarika)' Super Typhoon Garnet has a maximum sustained wind speed of 335 kph near the center and gusty winds of 410 kph and has the lowest air pressure of 868 mbar or hPa. This is the strongest storm not only this season 2019 but also in history even the storm never landfall on any landmass including islands but this storm caused high sea waves or tidal waves or storm surges across the Marianas Islands including Guam, Iwo To Islands and southern & eastern coasts of Japan. 'Tropical Storm Haima (Hanna)' TS Haima did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages and is intercepted & absorbed by Super Typhoon Han. 'Super Typhoon Han (Meari/Ineng)' Super Typhoon Han landfalls over Northeastern Cagayan, Babuyan Group of Islands, Batanes Group of Islands, Taiwan, southernmost part of South Korea, and parts of mainland Japan which brings heavy rains and strong winds especially over Cagayan, Babuyan Group of Islands, Batanes Group of Islands and Taiwan. It caused moderate to heavy rains over the above mentioned areas plus rest of Luzon, Visayas, easternmost part of China, and rest of South Korea. 'Super Typhoon Iris (Ma-On/Jenny)' Super Typhoon Iris caused strong winds on Batanes Group of Islands (Philippines), portions of Hainan Island, and southeastern portions of mainland China. It also caused heavy / torrential rains on the Philippines (via circulation for some portions and Southwest Monsoon on other portions), Taiwan, portions of rest of SE Asia and portions of mainland China. 'Typhoon Jonathan (Tokage)' Typhoon Jonathan caused strong winds on Guam and rest of southern Marianas Group of Islands (of 140 kph). 'Storm Names' 'KenMC's Naming List' I will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (65 kph) & higher intensities or >= 65 kph. If all of the names on a list are used, storms are named after the letters of the Greek alphabet. 'JMA's Naming List' JMA will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (65 kph) & higher intensities or >= 65 kph. No retirement of the names from JMA unless the retirement of these names are based from JMA's naming list in reality although if it is used names, unused names or not used by me). 'PAGASA's Naming List' PAGASA uses its own naming scheme for tropical cyclones within its area of responsibility. PAGASA will name the tropical cyclone by starting into a tropical depression (45 kph) and up (>45 kph). Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hypothetical typhoons Category:Future Storms Category:Future storms Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Hypothentical typhoons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active Hurricane Seasons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity